Ulan
by sabrinaaa
Summary: Sana palagi nalang umuulan.. NaruxSaku po. :


Ito po ang una kong one-shot. Pasensya na po kung medyo mahaba. Read and Review mga pare. :)

Sabrina is back. Haha. Sorry talaga sa mga readers ko, nainip na siguro kayo kakaintay, sobrang busy ko lang kasi, tapos nawala pa yung internet namin for 3 months.

Anyway, the last chapters of "Ang University" has been uploaded. Coming na din yung sequel niyang titled "Bahay Bakasyunan". Proof Reading nalang kulang ko. R/R nalang din po.

Well, here goes. :)

* * *

**Ulan.**

5 na ng hapon noon at wala nang tao sa SiopaoHouse, isa sa mga pinakasikat na kainan dito sa Konoha.

"O sige na, magsara na tayo, Kiba, pakiayos na yung mga upuan.", Utos ng manager ng branch na si Shikamaru Nara habang inaayos ang pagkakatali ng kanyang mala-pinyang ponytail.

"Sige sige boss.", nakangiting sagot naman ng binatang tinawag niyang Kiba. Kulay tsokolate ang kanyang maikiling buhok.

"Oh, Naruto, yung mga kurtina.", Dagdag pa ni Shikamaru.

Sumunod naman kaagad ang blondie sa boss niya. "Bakit nga pala ang aga nating nagsara?", tanong ni Naruto habang inaayos ang kulay pulang kurtina ng restaurant.

"Uulan ng malakas.", sagot naman ni boss.

"Ha? Ang araw pa boss, sino ba nagsabi?", nagtatakang tanong ni Naruto.

"May nagtext.", bulong ni Shikamaru.

...

KATAHIMIKAN.

At doon humagalpak ng tawa ang tatlo. "Boss, wag mong sabihing trip mo si Vice Ganda!!", natatawang sigaw ni Naruto.

"Mga loko. Sabi ni Temari, ngayon daw dadating yung bagyo sabi ni Kuya Kim.", natatawang sagot din naman ni Shikamaru.

"Aba boss, pinapanood pala ni Ate Temari si Kuya Kim.", natatawa niyang sabi.

"Sus, parang ikaw hindi ka fan ah.", bulong ni Naruto.

"Oo na, fan ako. Fans na fans ako! I love this job!!", nakangiting sigaw ni Kiba habang inaayos ang huling upuan at mesa.

Natawa din naman si Naruto. "Mas idol ko si Vice Ganda. May nagtext!"

"Che. May bagay kay boss." At nagtawanan nanaman silang tatlo.

"Ewan ko sa inyo." nakangiting sabi ni Shikamaru at nauna na sa paglabas dala ang isang folder at ang susi ng kanyang sasakyan.

"Dalian niyo. Eto na yung ulan.", paalala ni Shikamaru, pero tila sobrang busy sa pakikipagkulitan pa yung dalawa.

"Boss naman, maaraw pa oh.", sabi ni Naruto. "Diba KIba?"

Hindi na siya nakarinig pa ng sagot. Ang narinig lang niya ay yung malakas na buhos ng ulan sa labas.

"OMAYPRIKINGGASH." at natulala si Kiba sa bintana. Sobrang lakas ng buhos. At noong naisip nilang dalawa na makisakay nalang kay Shikamaru kung pwede, tsaka lang nila napansing wala na ang itim na sportscar ng bossing nila.

"May payong sa likod diba?", sabi ni Naruto. Kumaripas naman agad ng takbo si Kiba para kunin ang payong.

Pagbalik ni Kiba, nasa mga kamay na niya ang isang cute na payong in a shape of a siopao.

"Nakakawalang dangal naman gamitin to...", sabay nilang bulong habang tinititigan ang payong na parang ginawa para sa isang 5 year old na bata.

"Ah basta, ano, tara na?", sabi ni Kiba, wala na rin namang nagawa si Naruto kundi sumunod.

At gamit ang kanilang siopao-umbrella, tinawid nila ang mga kalsada. Hindi nagtagal, narating na din nila ang LRT Station.

"Kiba, dito nalang ako sige, salamat ah? Ingatan mo tong payong.", biro pa ni Naruto atsaka umakyat sa sakayan.

"Ingat pare!", sabi ni Kiba at umalis na ito.

Pagdating ni Naruto sa taas, nilabas niya agad ang kanyang stored value at tumakbo papuntang lrt. Mabuti na lang at wala pang gaanong tao noon, nakaupo pa siya.

Makakatulog na sana si Naruto nang biglang ginising siya ng isang boses.

"Uhm, kuya, yung card mo...", lumingon si Naruto at nakita niya ang isang dalagang may kula rosas na buhok. Nakaturo ang dalaga sa lapag. Agad kinuha ni Naruto ang card niya.

"Salamat ah.", nakangiting sabi ng binata. Ngumiti naman pabalik ang dalaga.

Dumaan na sa maraming stations ang tren at hindi na muling nagkibuan ang dalawa.

Hindi nagtagal, kinailangan na ding bumaba ni Naruto.

"Salamat uli kanina.", nakangiti niyang sabi.

"Welcome, Naruto.", sagot naman ng dalaga.

"Ha? Pano mo nalaman pangalan ko?"

"Nametag.", at natawa nang kaunti si Naruto nang malimutan niyang nakauniporme pa pala siya.

"Ako nga pala si Sakura.", dagdag pa ng dalaga.

"Nice to meet you Sakura.", at umalis na ang blondie.

Kinabukasan...

"Oh, may mga payong na ba kayo ngayon?", tanong ni Shikamaru sa mga empleyado niya.

"Meron na boss.", sabay namang sagot ng dalawa.

"Good. Sige na, ingat kayo.", at isa isa na silang naglabasan ng restau.

Pagkatapos ng ilang babay, nagkanya-kanyang lakad na sila.

Wala nanamang gaanong tao sa LRT nang sumakay si Naruto, at nagulat siya nang makita niya uli yung nakilala niya kahapon.

"Oh, Sakura, dito ka ulet?", tanong niya at tinabihan ang dalaga.

"Oo eh. Hindi kasi ako masundo kapag umuulan, kaya umuuwi ako mag-isa.", sagot naman ni Sakura.

At nagkwentuhan na ang dalawa. Hindi maipaliwanag eh, pero sa ilang araw na nagkasabay silang dalawa sa LRT ay naging magkaibigan na sila kaagad.

"Ikaw ba Naruto, san ka nakatira?"

"Doon ako sa may apartment ng pinsan ko."

"Ah, eh ba't parang ang layo naman ng apartment na yun sa trabaho mo.."

"Matagal na kasi ako sa SiopaoHouse, siyempre, napamahal na din ako sa trabaho."

Hindi nagtagal, naging mas malapit pa sila sa isa't isa. Naging bestfriend na ang turingan ng dalawa.

"Dati kasi yung nililigawan ko, si Hinata, nadevelop sa iba..kaya ayun. Ewan ko nga eh."

"Ah, eh kanino naman nadevelop ba? Kilala mo?"

"Dun sa bestfriend ko."

"Nye."

Kung anu-ano na din ang napagkwentuhan nila.

"Eh ikaw Sakura, bat naman ganyan kulay ng buhok mo?"

"Ewan ko din eh. Mutation siguro."

Sa pag daan pa ng mga araw, nagsimula nang mahulog ang loob ni Naruto sa babaeng kailan lang niya nakilala.

"Sus, ang ganda mo kaya."

"Ewan ko sa yo. Bolero ka din no?"

"Hindi ah. Nga pala, Hindi ka ba nawe-weirdohan saten?"

"Ha?"

"Alam mo na, yung nagkakilala sa LRT, naging close, yung ganun."

"Oo, weird. Hindi naman ako nakikipag-usap sa kung sino sino eh. Ewan ko ba kung bakit parang trip kita kausap."

"Weh. Kinikilig naman ako."

"Loko."

"Nain-love ka na ba?"

"Hahaha. Aba oo naman."

"Ilang beses na?"

"Isang beses palang. My one and only ko ata yung mahal ko."

"Aba aba, gumaganun ka na ah."

Pero hindi nagtagal, tumigil na din ang madalas na pag-ulan, at nawala na si Sakura. Hindi na siya naaabutan ni Naruto sa LRT, hindi na siya nagpakita uli.

Isang araw, naisipang bumaba ni Naruto sa station na binababaan ni Sakura para lang makita ang dalaga.. at hindi nga siya nagkamali, nakita nga niya si Sakura mula doon.

"Sakura!", agad niyang tinawag ang dalaga, at nilingon siya nito, kumaway si Sakura at nilapitan siya.

"Oh, Naruto. Kumusta?!", masayang bati ni Sakura.

"Ba't hindi ka na nage-LRT?", tanong kaagad ni Naruto.

"Nasusundo na kasi ako kasi wala nang ulan..", nakangiti niyang bati.

"Nasan naman yung sundo mo?", tanong pa ni Naruto.

"Ayun oh." at tinuro ni Sakura ang isang binatang nakasakay sa isang itim na motor.

"Sino naman yun?"

"Hay nako, boyfriend ko! Si Sasuke! Naruto naman oh.", natatawang sabi ni Sakura.

"Ha?"

"Naikwento ko naman na sayong nainlove na ko diba?"

"O-oo.", mahinang sagot ni Naruto. "Yung one and only mo.."

Ngumiti si Sakura. "Siya yun. Oh sige bestfriend, bukas pakilala kita, niyaya ko siya sa SiopaoHouse kumain. Ingat ka!", at umalis na si Sakura.

Wala nang nasabi pa si Naruto. Pinanood nalang niya ang pag-alis ni Sakura.

After 3 months..

"Oh, ba't naman nakatitig ka nanaman dyan sa bintana? Hindi na uulan, wag ka mag-alala. Tapos na bagyo dude.", sabi ni Kiba sa kasamahan niyang tulala sa kawalan.

"Tama si Kiba, sabi ni Kuya Kim, tag-init na.", dagdag pa nitong si boss nila.

Natawa si Kiba, "Nako boss ah. Kuya Kim talaga.", pero hindi gaya ng inaasahan, hindi nakitawa si Naruto.

"Sana umulan na uli.", bulong ni Naruto.

"Ha? May sinasabi ka?", tanong ni Kiba.

"Wala.", at nagfake-smile siya

Hindi nagtagal, nagsara na ang kainan, at lumabas na sila.

Nang umalis na sina KIba at Shikamaru, natahimik si Naruto at napaisip.

_Sana nga tag-ulan na uli.. _

_Para kahit papano, maramdaman kong may pag-asa pang maging tayo... _

_Para makasama kita, kahit sandali lang... _

_Para hindi kita namimiss ng ganto. _

_Hay. Siguro nga tama si Kuya Kim._

_Ang buhay, Weather-weather lang._


End file.
